Infants and OWLs
by SenaKD
Summary: This is the sequel to my challenge fic 'Belladonna and Bluebells'. Set in Harry's Fifth year at Hogwarts. Raising his three, newborns under the watchful of eye of D.Umbridge. Please Review!
1. Privet Drive

_A/N: So here it is! The squeal to 'Belladonna and Bluebells'. Please R&R. I have chosen to omit the whole Dementors/trial business, it serves no purpose for my story. Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter canon. Blessed Be J.K! _

Privet Drive

**August**

Three Weeks

_Until return to Hogwarts._

Harry Potter woke with a start, had it all been a dream? He lay topless in his bed, in Dudley's second bedroom. It had been one of the hottest recorded summers in years and Harry's skin was slick with sweat. He peeled the single apricot sheet off his chest and looked down at his flat stomach. He gave a huge sigh of relief when he saw the familiar ragged scar, which stretched from hip to hip. It was his trophy, from the premature birth of his son; James Sirius Potter in April. The Gryffindor and Slytherin fourth years, first potions lesson of the year, had ended abruptly when Neville Longbottom accidently added the wrong ingredient to his cauldron. The unfortunate combination caused some of the Gryffindor students and Professor Snape to become spontaneously pregnant. Harry flopped back down on his slightly wet pillow and tried to remember his sons face. It had been five weeks since Harry had seen his son. Once he thought he could remember him, he tried to recall the face of his small daughter, Eileen Grace Snape. The potion's Professor had conceived and delivered Harry's daughter in May. Lastly Harry turned his thoughts to his second son, Fabian Arthur Weasley. His best friend Ron Weasley had given birth to a son by caesarean in the same month as Harry's daughter.

Harry had told the Dursleys nothing about his eventful fourth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and frankly they hadn't asked. His decision to send his children to stay with the Weasley's, rather than bringing them with him to the Dursleys, had been a hard choice. But considering how his Aunt and Uncle had treated him as a baby, he refused to subject his own babies to that. Harry realised what had woken him. He could hear his Aunt Petunia, vacuuming the living areas. There was no going back to sleep, so Harry flung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. He found a baggy t-shirt and jeans and some ugly old socks in the bottom of his trunk. While he was fishing around in it, he dislodged a small blue knit bootie. He felt a rush of sadness as he pick it up. It was one of a pair of James' tiny booties, which Mrs. Weasley had knit for his premature son. His feet had been the length from the first knuckle of his thumb to the tip, when he had been born at thirty two weeks gestation.

Harry made his way down the stairs as quietly as he could and out the front door, while his Aunt as busy. He knew that if he lingered in the house Petunia would put him to work, cleaning something or rather. Harry had spent most of the holidays wandering the streets around Little Whinging, scavenging newspapers from bins along the way, because his Aunt and Uncle couldn't understand why a teenage boy would be interested in the news, his Uncle Vernon thought he was up to something hinky. He checked every day for some news, that Voldemort had made a move, but still nothing. The pavement was hot under the sole of his worn sneakers. Harry looked at his wrist watch, it was extremely warm, even by ten-thirty in the morning. He wiped the sweat building on his brow, he knew he would have to find something to drink and eat soon. He headed towards the little corner shop about five minutes' walk from number four. He used the last of the muggle money he had transfer from his wizarding money, to buy a meat pie, bag of crisps and a bottle of lemonade.

He ate as he walked the streets, hardly aware of the route he was taking, for he had pounded these streets so often lately that his feet carried him to his favourite haunts automatically. He crossed Magnolia Crescent, turned into Magnolia Road and headed toward the darkening play park. Harry vaulted over the locked park gate and set off across the parched grass. The park was as empty as the surrounding streets. When he reached the swings he sank onto the only one that Dudley and his friends had not yet managed to break, coiled one arm around the chain and stared moodily at the ground. Harry didn't know how long he had been sitting there, but when the sun reached its highest point, he felt the skin on the back of his neck begin to sting. He stood up and stretched and slowly returned to Privet Drive. When he arrived he was a little surprised to find the Dursley's car wasn't in the driveway. He went around the back of the house, found the spare key and let himself in. He marched up the stairs, flopped down on his bed and closed his eyes.

He must have fallen asleep, because when he opened his eyes again, darkness sat snug all around him like a blanket. Only the street lights outside illuminated; the still empty driveway of number four. The house creaked around him. The pipes gurgled. Harry lay there in a kind of stupor, thinking of nothing, suspended in misery. He was beyond ready to leave this place. And then, quite distinctly, he heard a crash in the kitchen below. He sat bolt upright, listening intently. He heard voices downstairs. His heart pumping, he jumped up, grabbed his wand and dashed to the top of the stairs, his wand help out. He was ready.

"Lower your wand, boy, before you take someone's eye out" said a low, growling voice. Harry's heart was thumping uncontrollably. He knew that voice, but he did not lower his wand. Five or six shadowy figures stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Lumos" said one of the figures and the group were thrown into shape relief. "It's all right, Harry. We've come to take you away." Harry's heart leapt. He knew that voice too, though he hadn't heard it for more than a year.

"P-Professor Lupin?" he said disbelievingly and took a few steps towards the group. The real Mad-eye Moody, was heading the group, standing behind him, was the mousy looking man Harry had known during his third year at Hogwarts. Next to him was and entirely unfamiliar women. He eyed her warily.

"Oooh, he looks just like I thought he would" said the witch. She looked the youngest there; she had a pale heart-shaped face, dark twinkling eyes, and short spiky hair that was a violent shade of violet. "Wotcher, Harry!" she said loudly.

"Yeah, I see what you mean, Remus" said a bald black wizard standing farthest back; he had a deep, slow voice and wore a single gold hoop in his ear. "He looks exactly like James."

"Except the eyes" said a wheezy-voiced, silver-haired wizard behind him. "Lily's eyes." Harry was so surprised by this scrutiny that he stammered, trying to speak. He was feeling kind of proud to be, being compared to his parents, but he was still completely dumbfounded to see so many wizards in the Dursleys family home.

"Where are we going? The Burrow?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Not the Burrow, no" said Lupin, motioning Harry toward the kitchen; the little knot of wizards followed, all still eyeing Harry curiously. Once the group had moved into the kitchen Harry flicked on the lights. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust it was far brighter than the light from a single wand. Harry was introduced to everyone, then he was allowed to pack his things. He returned to his guests with his trunk and Hedwig tucked away in her cage. She hooted softly when he put her on the floor next to his stuff and turned to Remus.

"How're we getting — wherever we're going?" Harry asked.

"Brooms" said Lupin sealing a letter addressed to the Dursleys. He placed it on the table and the group made their way outside to where their booms were waiting, lined up in a perfect row along the flat concrete path, making it look like a ladder laying on the ground. They mounted their booms and soon they were soaring though the night's air. He was free of the Dursleys and he would see his babies very soon. He had never been so excited.

_A/N: Please remember to review!_


	2. Grimmauld Place

_A/N: Yay finally got chapter two up! Please R&R. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Blessed Be J.K. _

Grimmauld Place

**August **

Two Weeks

_Until return to Hogwarts_

The headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, was very well hidden. It was in a terrible neighbourhood in London. The grimy fronts of the surrounding houses were not welcoming; some of them had broken windows, glimmering dully in the light from the streetlamps, paint was peeling from many of the doors and heaps of rubbish lay outside several sets of front steps. Number twelve Grimmauld Place had dirty walls and grimy windows and worn stone steps, which lend up to a battered front door, the black paint was shabby and scratched and had a menacing silver door knocker, in the form of a twisted serpent. Inside smelled damp, dusty and had a sweetish, rotting smell; the place had the feeling of a derelict building, when Harry had first arrived. But now that Mrs Weasley had them all cleaning, it was slightly more liveable. There were old-fashioned gas lamps that made soft hissing noises all along the walls, which cast flickering insubstantial light over the peeling wallpaper and threadbare carpet of the long, gloomy hallway, where a cobwebby chandelier glimmered overhead and age-blackened portraits hung crooked on the walls.

Harry's room was on the second floor, up a dark rickety staircase, each of the bedroom doors, had unnerving sliver serpents heads for handles. He was sharing the room with his best friend, Ron Weasley and their three children. The room had high ceilings and two shabby single beds, plus three cribs squashed into the average sized room. Ron's and the three young babies, belongings had spread across the room like a blanket, giving it a more homely feel than the rest of the house. Hermione Granger and her twins were sharing a room down the hall with, Ron's little sister, Ginny. The Weasley twins, Fred and George were sharing a room on the floor above Harry and the others and Charlie was sharing with his older brother Bill Weasley. The house was old, odd and uninviting owning largely to the awful portrait of the old woman in a black cap, behind the long moth-eaten curtains in the entrance hall. Who would scream as though she was being tortured and would drool, her eyes rolling, the yellowing skin of her face would stretched taut as she screamed, if you spoke to loudly in the hallways. The hideous women, turned out to be Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black's ancient mother. The creepy old home once belonged to the 'Black Family' a proud pureblood wizarding family.

Harry was in his room, with his young son, James, when the house's servant entered the room. Except for the filthy rag tied like a loincloth around his middle, the house-elf was completely naked. He looked very old. His skin seemed to be several times too big for him and though he was bald like all house-elves, there was a quantity of white hair growing out of his large, batlike ears. His eyes were a bloodshot and watery grey and his fleshy nose was large and rather snoutlike. He shuffled hunchbacked, slowly and doggedly, down the right side of the bed Harry was sitting on, muttering under his breath all the while in a hoarse, deep voice like a bullfrog's.

"…Filthy traitors and mudbloods, screaming spawn of the traitors' children, criminals, werewolves, poor old Kreacher, what can he do.…" he grumbled.

"Hello, Kreacher" Harry said loudly. The elf grunted and sniffed at him.

"The infant, it stinks…" He muttered lucid for a moment, then continued to grumble under his breathe "…thieves, mudbloods, little ones…" Harry just rolled his eyes at the old house-elf. But lifted James above him and sniffed at his nappy.

"Urgh…" he made a noise of disgust and screwed up his nose "…come on then bubba, let's get you changed" He lay the tiny four month old on his change mat, on top of the bed and removed his lime green stretch'n'grow and unclipped his onesie, that sported the words;

'_Daddy's little Seeker'. _The phase made him miss, Quidditch, even more. It had been over a year since he had played the complicated Wizarding sport. He hoped he would find the time to practice, while juggling his three children and the OWL's. Ordinary Wizarding Level exams. He shuddered to think of the added work load.

Harry had James, half nude and cleaned in a moment. With one hand on his son's tummy, he used the other to fish around down the left side of the bed for a fresh nappy and talcum power.

"WAAAAHHHRGH!" Harry started, at the hideous wail. He gasped with pain, when he hit his shoulder on an open draw in the dresser. Eyes watering he looked at his son, with surprise, but James smiled at him. He had not made the noise. He remembered that the ancient house-elf was still close to the bed. He had sunk to the floor, in his hand he was clutching the green stretch'n'grow.

"Is everything alright, Harry?" Alistair Moody called gruffly from the bottom of the stairs. There were faint sobs coming from the floor, next to the bed.

"Ah…yes. We're fine, Profes…Sir" He stumbled when he remember that the man at the bottom of the stairs was not the man that had taught at his school, last year. Moody grunted and his peg leg could be heard thumping down the narrow passageway to the kitchen. Harry looked back quickly at the now bawling house-elf.

"What is wrong, Kreacher?" he asked the creature bewildered, lifting James, protectively into his arms.

"Whats…tis…wrong?"he sobbed from the floor. "Infant Master Potter, has given, Kreacher '_Clothes!'_" He said the word with spite, brandishing item.

"I…eh…" He realised James, must have flung his suit at the house-elf, while his head was down the side of the bed. "….but, James is not a Black, Kreacher" Harry pointed out. The house-elf sobered somewhat and slowly stood up, muttering again.

"Yes…what would mistress say, if she could see…traitor…" He seemed away with it again. Harry eyed him warily.

"Kreacher must still obey, Master Sirius Black…traitor, mistresses least favourite…" He started muttering again, so Harry cut him off.

"So, what did Sirius say?" he asked, getting a little impatient.

"Master's Potters' are like Sirius own sons…" he said bitterly. Harry was touched by this, but had little time to consider it as Kreacher continued "…I know when I am not wanted! I will go to Hogwarts, where all disgraced house-elves go" he looked horribly sad.

"But, I'm sure he didn't mean it Kreacher, he is just a ba…" But Harry need not finish his sentence. The house-elf disappeared with a loud '_CRACK!'. _Harry stood there, stunned for a moment, holding his son with his back against his chest. James was startled by the loud noise, so Harry bounced him slightly to calm him. But the both of them were far more startled his Godfather came hooning into the room at break-neck speed with his wand out.

"WhAT happen?" He gasped. He looked from Harry's gapping mouth to the baby eyeing him.

"I…ah…that is to say…James…may have inadvertently…releasedKreacherfromtheBlack sservice" He rushed the last part of the sentence. He watched his godfather's face, change from confusion to surprise to concern.

"…but he knows so much about the Order…" He mumbled.

"He went to Hogwarts…" Harry said hopefully. Sirius nodded slowly, looking kind of dazed. He was shortly snapped out of it, when the still half naked baby boy giggled and promptly sent of strong stream of urine between them, that hit Sirius, square in the chest, as if he had been aiming.

"ARGGHHHH" Sirius let out his own wail of agony. Harry quickly grabbed a cloth nappy and wrapped it under his son, to stem the flow, laughing at his Godfather's misfortune.

"What…on earth is so exciting about changing the baby?" Remus Lupin, poked his end into the room. He looked from the half-dressed baby, to his crackling father and lastly to his life-long friend, whose face held a look of utter disgust The front of his robes, had a dark wet patch on them. Lupin put the picture together and laughed along, mercilessly with Harry. James had a rather satisfied looked on his little face.

"HE…Remus! He PEE'D on me!" Sirius wailed indignantly. Remus doubled over with laughter and Harry had to sit down on the bed, tears of mirth were streaming down his face.

"Oh…Harry. This boy is more like his namesake then you know!" Remus stopped laughing long enough to gasp. Harry beamed at the werewolf.

"Humf!" said Sirius as he clenched his fists, held his head high and marched out of the room.

_A/N: Please review! I hope it came out as funny as the scene was in my head. Please let me know what you want to see!_


	3. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

_A/N: Please R&R. Finally got a chance to write! Thank you to everyone who came over from 'Belladonna and Bluebells' I look forward to hearing what you think!? Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Blessed Be J.K!_

Platform 9 ¾

**September**

Day of Return

_to Hogwarts_

Harry Potter awoke abruptly with his scar prickling to find Ron Weasley already dressed, holding, their son James who was fussing.

". . . better hurry up, Mum's going ballistic, she says we're going to miss the train. . . ." Harry flung back the covers and jumped out of bed. There was a lot of commotion in the house. The horrible portrait of Mrs Black was screaming at the top of her lungs. They could hear Ron's sister, Ginny singing, trying to help one of their best friends, Hermione Granger's twin boys ready, one was crying loudly down the hall. Mrs Weasley was yelling at the twins for wreak-less use of their magic, now they were seventeen and could use Magic outside of Hogwarts. The rest of the summer that Harry had spent at twelve Grimmauld Place, the headquarters for the secret Order of the Phoenix, had been an eventful one. The comings and goings of the Order, interested the students greatly. He was so please to be back among his best friends, his young family, his Godfather Sirius Black and the Wealseys, whom had always treated him like one of the group. Harry's daughter Eileen was kicking her legs against the bars of her crib, making them rattle and their son, Fabian was fast asleep wrapped up and surrounded by pillows in the centre of Ron's bed.

Harry quickly dressed into jeans and a t-shirt and lifted his daughter out of her crib.

"Hello, my darling girl" He cooed as he rocked her. He carried her over to his bed and pulled out a change of clothes and a fresh nappy from his trunk. Ron was dressing James, he rarely handed Eileen, she was the daughter Harry and Severus Snape, their potions Professor at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Whereas James and Fabian were both Ron and Harry's sons, Ron had not fully accepted the responsibility of caring for the most hated Professor at Hogwarts daughter. While Snape had carried and delivered Eileen, as well as her twin sister whom he had named Minerva, she had passed away before birth; Snape had given Harry the parental rights to his surviving daughter, in an attempt to keep her safe from Lord Voldemort. Severus was working for Albus Dumbledore as a spy in Voldemort's ranks.

When all their belongings were packed into their trunks and everyone was assembled in the entrance hall, trying their best to ignore the screeches from Mrs Black, they prepared to leave the house.

"Leave your trunks, brooms and pets, Alastor will deal with the luggage. . . . Oh, for heaven's sake, Sirius, Dumbledore said no!" Mrs Weasley boomed over Sirius' mother's voice. A bearlike black dog had appeared in their company, while they clambered over the various trunks cluttering the hall to get to exit. "Oh honestly . . ." said Mrs. Weasley despairingly, "well, on your own head be it!" he scolded the dog. With babies packed tightly into their slings and everyone dressed, feed and lined up at the door, Mrs Weasley wrenched open the front door and they all filed out into the weak September sunlight. As they company made their way swiftly in single file down the road a bit to where they meet up with the Auror Tonks. The great black dog gave a joyful bark and gamboled around them, snapping at pigeons, and chasing his own tail. Harry couldn't help laughing. Sirius had been trapped inside for a very long time.

It took them twenty minutes to reach King's Cross station by foot and nothing more eventful happened during that time than Sirius scaring a couple of cats for their entertainment. Once inside the station they lingered casually beside the barrier between platforms nine and ten until the coast was clear, then each of them leaned against it in turn and fell easily through onto platform nine and three quarters, where the Hogwarts Express stood belching sooty steam over a platform packed with departing students and their families.

Fellow fifth years and new parents, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and Neville Longbottom joined them, just before they boarded the long red stream train, each carrying a set of twins in cloth slings that hung across each side of their chests. The summer had felt like forever and they were extremely glad to all be together again.

"I hope the others make it in time," said Mrs. Weasley anxiously, staring behind her at the wrought-iron arch spanning the platform, through which new arrivals would come. And just as she said this, Remus Lupin and Mr Weasley followed by Alastor Moody stepped there the barrier with trollies full of trunks, pet cages and nappy bags. They grabbed the baby bags they would be needing the and the rest was promptly loaded onto the train.

"Well, look after yourselves," said Lupin, shaking hands all round. He reached Harry last and gave him a clap on the shoulder. "You too, Harry. Be careful and look care of those babies" Harry, grinned. He would miss having _'uncle'_ Lupin around.

"Yeah, keep your head down and your eyes peeled" said Moody ordered.

"It's been great meeting all of you" said Tonks, hugging Hermione and Ginny and kissing each the babies' goodbye. A warning whistle sounded; the students still on the platform started hurrying onto the train.

"Oh…Quickly, now!" Mrs Weasley hurried them. She hugged everyone and kissed her grandbabies repeatedly then pushed them onto the train. "Write. . . . Be good. . . . If you've forgotten anything we'll send it on. . . . Onto the train, now, hurry. . . ." Harry hugged the giant black dog and scratched behind his ear. Sirius used his large pink tongue to give him and Eileen in her sling, big sloppy dog kisses, before Harry was pushed onto the train by Mr Weasley, who gave him a reassuring look.

The large group found two empty compartments next to one another and crammed into the windows to wave goodbye, as the train started to move. The figures of Tonks, Lupin, Moody, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley shrank rapidly but the black dog was bounding alongside the window, wagging his tail; blurred people on the platform were laughing to see it chasing the train, and then they turned the first corner and they were off. The group got settled, found bottles and nappies and whatever else they were going to need. The train was gathering still more speed, so that the houses outside the window flashed past. Harry sat with Lavender and Parvati and caught up with news of the summer, while Ron and Hermione had to head off to the find the other Prefects. The two had received their badges, with their books lists. They were required to go receive their instructions from the Head Boy and Girl and then patrol the corridors of the train from time to time.

Ron left their boys would Harry and his brother's Fred and George and Hermione agreed to leave her twin boys with Ginny and her good friend Luna Lovegood. The train rattled onward, speeding them out into open country. It was an odd, unsettled sort of day; one moment the carriage was full of sunlight and the next they were passing beneath ominously grey clouds. The rest of the day went on without concern, apart from an unwelcome visit from Draco Malfoy and his sidekicks. Draco had been made Slytherin Prefect along with Pansy Parkinson and he seemed be enjoying the power it gave him. No doubt he would cause trouble, throughout the year. The prospect made Harry, wary. The weather remained undecided as they travelled farther and farther north. Rain spattered the windows in a half-hearted way, then the sun put in a feeble appearance before clouds drifted over it once more.

When darkness fell and lamps came on inside the carriages and at last the train began to slow down and they heard the usual racket up and down it as everybody scrambled to get their luggage and pets assembled, ready for departure. Ron and Hermione came by again to collect the four boys in their slings and went to assist with the empting of the train. The group had changed into their uniforms and given the babies once last nappy change before the ride up to Hogwarts. They stepped onto the platform, packed with students and exited the station to climb into the black carriages waiting to take years two to seven up to the school. Soon they would be home again at last.

_A/N: Please remember to review! I'm interest to know what you think will happen in the next chapter? How far ahead should I jump? Thanks!_


	4. The Fifth House

_A/N: Please R&R. I will now mark time by the babies' due-date, which was on June 8__th__ 1995. But please note that only Lavender's twins; Robin and Leila and Parvati's twins; Jaiveer and Suri were born at this time and therefore will match the marking dates. But for example: Harry's son James is twenty four weeks old, but as he was born premature he will develop at relatively the same rate as he would have had he been born in June and as with Hermione's twins; Kyran and Tobias they would only be fifteen weeks old, in this chapter. Thanks! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Blessed be J.K! _

The Fifth House

**October **

Seventeen Weeks

_Since Due Date_

The student's arrival back to Hogwarts was tempered only by Professor Hagrid's absence and the replacement for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post. Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, himself. The students loathed the women, her classes were boring and uneventful and she was quick to punish. She looked just like a large, pale toad. She was rather squat with a broad, flabby faced, and a very wide, slack mouth. Her eyes were too large, round, and slightly bulging. The little black velvet bow perched on top of her short curly hair looked like a large fly, she was about to catch on a long sticky tongue, added to the effect. The only saving grace was that she had not as yet, banned the 'Hogwarts' Babies' from her classroom, although she had threaten too. Her fluttery, girlish, high-pitched voice irritated the babies they fussed more than usual. The first time Dolores Umbridge had spoken in a long winded speech at the beginning of the term, it had taken the students' a back; they had been expecting her to croak.

Shortly after the new parents arrive back at Hogwarts, Deputy Headmistress McGonagall, called them into her office to inform the Gryffindors' that they were no longer joining the others in Gryffindor Tower, but that Headmaster Dumbledore had assigned them their own quarters for the duration of their schooling. A fifth house tower for the 'Hogwarts Babies' and their parents. The house-elves had out done themselves, in creating the perfect accommodations for them. The tower was set up similarly to Gryffindor Tower, with the hidden entrance, lending into the common rooms; kitchenette, bathrooms and even a dining area, with their own miniature version of a house table. They no longer had to eat in the Great Hall if they didn't want too. They would attend major feasts and celebrations but for every day meals, they didn't have to travel far. Both the boys and the girls had separate staircases that lend up to dorm rooms. Each student had the option to have their own room but were equally allowed to share. There was space in each room for cribs and change stations for each of the 'Hogwarts Babies'.

Harry Potter had chosen to share a room with his new-borns, Eileen and James; their brother Fabian and his father, Ron Weasley. The two had formed a strong bond and had a routine for late night feedings in place. They prefer to share a bed and had since the birth of their son James in April. Neville Longbottom had set himself up with his twins, Aliza and Franklin in his own room. This left a third unoccupied room. On the other side of the tower in the girl's dorm, Lavender and Parvati had moved their belongings together into the same room which they share with Lavender's twins, Leila and Robin and Parvati's twins, Jaiveer and Suri. Hermione had her own room, which she shared with her twin boys, Kyran and Tobias.

The students were settling back into a routine of classes and quidditch had been reinstated since it had been replaced with the Tri-Wizard Tournament for the previous year. Oliver Wood, the previous Gryffindor quidditch Captain, had graduated and his position as Captain and Keeper for the team had to be replaced. Angelina Johnson, one of the teams Chasers was given the captains position and they held try-outs for the position of team Keeper. Harry was delighted when Ron was chosen to join the team. Ron's sister Ginny spent a lot of time babysitting for them while they were both at practices. Shortly after try-outs the Ministry for Magic passed educational degree #23, making Dolores Umbridge, High Inquisitor at Hogwarts and she was making things very uncomfortable for everyone involved. Her methods of teaching were dry and uninformative. She allowed only theory study and did not see why it is necessary to teach young students the spells to defend themselves.

Therefore Harry had been in convinced mostly by Hermione to start to teach the practical defence to whoever wanted to learn. Harry was worried, the students were swamped with homework, caring for the babies, quidditch practice twice a week and Ron and Hermione had the added perfect duties. However, Hermione, who was taking more subjects than either Harry or Ron had not only finished all her homework but was also finding time to knit more clothes for the growing 'Hogwarts Babies' and a few house elves. They had to admit that she was getting better; it was now almost possible to distinguish between the hats, socks and the booties.

The young parents had just returned to the fifth tower from their Hogsmeade visit and settled in, front of the fire. It had been a cold and windy day and the group had rugged their babies up tight and took them along to the defence training meeting at the Hogshead. There had been a surprisingly large turnout of students interested in learning defensive spells from Harry. Harry was not keen on being the centre of attention, but he did agree it was important to learn the practical skills along with the theory that Umbridge taught, if only to be able to protect his three small children. Harry was the last of the group to finish pulling the huge jackets of his babies, they made the babies look like starfish. He took his place in the circle of plush chairs around the health and slid first his son James and then daughter Eileen down onto the rug next to their brother Fabian. Ron was sitting in the high backed chair next to him, his red hair clashing with the bright red fabric of his chair.

To Harry's right sat Hermione in a pale blue chair, she was breast feeding her son Tobias, while his twin Kyran was laying on the rug, on his stomach at her feet. He was kicking his legs and flapping his arms excitedly. Kyran was facing his father, Neville who was sitting in the centre of the rug with his daughter Aliza, in his lap and his son Franklin on his stomach next to his brother Kyran. The boys hands would touch every so often and the babies would jump with surprise. Sitting on the other side of Neville's empty purple chair, sat Lavender she also had her son Robin on her breast and her daughter Leila on her back at her feet. Lavender was chatting quietly with Parvati who was sitting next to her in a matching green covered chair, holding both her daughter Suri in her right arm and her son Jaiveer in the nook of her left arm.

The room was warm and quiet except for the occasional baby noise, until Ron's twins brothers flew the portrait hole at top speed.

"Fred? George? What's the matter?" Ron asked confused and a little startled. He picked up Fabian off the rug and stood to greet his brothers.

"You have to see this!" Fred exclaimed

"You'll never believe it!" George continued.

"What!" the others begged at the grinning twins. George turned to Fred and the nodded. Fred to a deep breath and pronounced very clearly.

"Kreacher!?" There was a _crack! _That startled the babies, a few started crying. But standing in front of them all was the thin, aging house elf, Kreacher. He bowed deeply to them all. He had once belonged to the House of Black, but over the summer while Harry was staying in his Godfather's house, his son James had accidently tossed a piece of clothing at the elf, who promptly abandoned them for Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and his brothers couldn't help but splutter with laughter at the elf; for there he stood in the very same, albeit slightly dirtier lime green stretch-n-grow that James had given him. He looked like a large, rather ugly baby, his arms extended far from the short sleeves and a few of the domes were gaping over his protruding stomach.

"Humf!" said Hermione indignantly at the boys behaviour.

"Aww… he's adorable!" Lavender cooed.

"Brilliant!" chortled Neville. Kreacher grumbled at bit about children and their mess, then when nobody seemed to be asking anything of him, he shuffled out the portrait hole, grumbling all the while. This had certainly been the highlight of the day.

_A/N: Please Review!_


End file.
